A great number of stoppers for bottles exist that incorporate a mouthpiece that allows drinking directly through the stopper, so that the body of this latter has appropriate means for it to be attached onto the neck of the bottle, it being supplemented by the hinging of a cover that can occupy a closed position or a fully open position, without forming an obstacle so that a person may directly drink the liquid contained in the bottle, through the corresponding mouthpiece.
In this respect can be mentioned the PCT ES00/00417 of same applicant, in which a stopper for bottles with a built-in mouthpiece is described, that among other characteristics presents the particularity that the mouthpiece is off-centre with respect to the geometric centre of the surface of the stopper in which it is placed, to allow the consumption or direct drinking of the contents of the bottle to be carried out with greater ease and convenience.
Likewise, in that PCT means for sealing the stopper are described, formed by laminas suitably secured both in the mouthpiece outlet and in the neck of the cover, and that, in the closing of this latter, join together over said mouthpiece, but that in no case, are intended to prevent the fraudulent opening of the bottle.
On the other hand, stoppers of the above-mentioned type are known in which the cover and the body of the stopper include a sealing element formed by means of interlocking provided in the cover and body of the stopper, and that interlock with each other, but that can be breached by deformation or pushing of one piece with respect to the other, which is possible due to the deformability of the material of which these types of stopper are fabricated, which is usually plastic.